1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a wrench-type tool, and specifically to a wrench with a leveling device included for engaging locknuts and screws as employed with electrical connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Locknuts are typically screwed against the end of a conduit to hold it securely so as to provide an electrical ground. They commonly take the form of a collar having internal threads and may be constructed of various materials (e.g., metal, plastic) and come in a variety of shapes (e.g., hexagonal, square, round) and sizes.
Locknuts used in association with electrical conduit are typically annular metal rings. The locknut includes a threaded inner surface for engaging a complementary threaded outer surface on the electrical connector. A series of projections known as lugs, commonly six or eight, extend radially from the ring. Between the lugs are rounded openings or scallops.
Locknuts are used to secure of sections of electrical connectors within electrical junction boxes. A junction box thereby serves to join different runs of raceway or cable and provides space for the connection and branching of the enclosed conductors. The connectors are typically further secured by use of a screw.
A common method of attaching an electrical connector to a junction box includes using a locknut wrench to tighten the locknut and a screwdriver to tighten the screw in the electrical connector. Additionally, after the electrical connector is attached, a leveling device is needed to ensure the conduit is level.
Other patents add screwdrivers and a variety of tools, but they do not go far enough. The need exists for an efficient tool for tightening locknuts and screwing the electrical connector in place, and ensuring the conduit is level. By combining a screwdriver, a locknut wrench, and a leveling device in a variety of embodiments, it will allow the user to replace three tools with one.